The Internet-of-Things (“IoT”) is a concept of an inter-connected network of “smart” objects or devices, each of which is embedded with hardware and/or software that enable connectivity to the network. An object, device, sensor, or “thing” (also referred to as an “IoT device”) that is connected to a network typically provides information to a manufacturer, operator, and/or other connected devices in order to track usage of the object and/or obtain services. However, if the enormous amount of data that is collected at the sensor is not somehow managed before sending the corresponding data to the gateway, a network overload can quickly occur as the volume of data grows, thereby slowing down any data exchange.
Neural networks are a class of electronic circuits which emulate higher-order brain functions such as memory, learning, and/or perception/recognition. Such networks are configured to adopt a parallel approach to problem solving in which pattern recognition and mapping problems can be solved in thousandths of the time required by a conventional Von-Neuman computer with its single-instruction cycle times.